Santánico Pandemonium
This article is about the character from the film series, you may be looking for the TV series character of the same name - Santánico Pandemonium (TV Series). Santánico Pandemonium, formerly known as Esmeralda, was a character who first appeared in the first film of the film series. She was the Vampire Queen of the Titty Twister and a former dhampir before being turned by her mother and grandmother. She is eventually killed by Seth when he shot a chandelier and it impaled her. History 1894 Santánico was born a dhampir in 1894 to The Hangman and Quixtla. She never knew her mother as her father raised her himself instead. Throughout the years the Hangman abused her and tried to raise her as a human, so as she wouldn't go back to her mother. During her childhood, the Hangman attempted to kill Esmeralda on several occasions, but she kept coming back. 1913 When Esmeralda is nineteen years old, she was seen witnessing Johnny Madrid about to be executed by her father, but when she is noticed, he whips her on her back. After Johnny's noose is shot off, he grabs her, with the hangman, who fears the worst for his daughter, and a local posse on their trail, Madrid meets with his gang. Together, they rob a stagecoach containing American author Ambrose Bierce and newly-wed couple John Newlie and Mary Newlie, and she begins to fall for him. They arrive at the La Tetilla del Diablo and she feels drawn to Quixtla and the place. It's then revealed she is the daughter of Quixtla and Mauricio and is the half-human, half-vampire hybrid vampire princess. The hangman had taken her away in the hope of raising her as a normal human but, thanks to his mistreatment and Madrid's kidnapping, she has been led back to Quixtla. She completes her transformation into a full fledged vampire and kills her grandmother. She also turns her father into a vampire and when Johnny leaves, she begs for him to come back, but the door closes. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn She dances at the Titty Twister where she danced and easily seduced Richie Gecko and then, one of the vampires appeared and stabbed Richie in his injured hand with a knife, making all the vampires get caught up by the blood, making Santánico feed from him and then turns him into a vampire. She then attacks Seth and tells him he'll turn for her and become her new slave. She then welcomes him into slavery and he shoots the chandelier above them, moving away and letting it hit her, and kills her in the process. Physical Appearance She has long dark brown hair with tanned skin and a voluptuous body. In her vampire form, she looks like a reptile, with flaked skin, snake eyes, with pointed ears and fangs. Personality She is very seductive, using her gorgeous figure to seduce everyone in the Titty Twister, with the exception of Kate Fuller and the other vampires. She is also undoubtedly cruel, as evidenced by her plans to make Seth Gecko her vampire slave. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *Absolute''' Strength'''- Santanico has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Santanico can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiri Appearances Gallery Santanico Pandamonium.jpg Santanico.jpg Santanico 2.jpeg|Ara Celi as Santanico in The Hangman's Daughter Santanico 3.jpg Santanico 4.jpg Santanico 5.png Santanico 6.jpg Santanico 6.png Santanico 5a.png Santanico 4.png Santanico 3.png Santanico 2.png Santanico 1.png QuixSantanico.jpg Name *'Esmeralda' is Spanish and means "resembling a prized emerald". Trivia *She is the only dhampir that existed in the film or television series. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased